


True Story of Ned Kelly 奈德凯利的真实故事

by psychedelic_crumpet



Category: True History of the Kelly Gang
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelic_crumpet/pseuds/psychedelic_crumpet
Summary: 基于凯利帮的真实历史 (Based on the film: True History of the Kelly Gang)Ned Kelly时隔多年回到墨尔本。Ned Kelly returns to Melbourne after many years.
Relationships: Ned Kelly/Alexander Fitzpatrick, Ned Kelly/Dan Kelly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	True Story of Ned Kelly 奈德凯利的真实故事

**Author's Note:**

> 为爱发电，点点点点。  
> 写得烂也不能怪我

10.15.1876

墨尔本的天就像他离开那天一样阴沉。

Ned骑着马，迈入分别已久的墨尔本。

自从12岁被自己亲生母亲用15磅卖给了一群靠半路抢劫维生的山匪，再因开枪射伤了一个姓O’Neil的中士和几个治安警察获罪服完刑之后出狱，Ned就没回过Beveridge。10年了，他记忆里的那个墨尔本北边的小镇早就变样了，墨尔本城里也多了很多带着高帽的维多利亚英国治安警察。虽然他每天还在在心里默念着对母亲的憎恶，恨她把自己卖给一个叫Harry Power的土匪，恨她从没来监狱里探望过他，但是她的脸在他脑海里却越来越模糊，恶毒的诅咒也越来越无力。他对他家里经营的没有执照的小酒馆的印象也只剩下那些飘在窗户外面的破布帘子和没有叶子的树，还有他母亲与那个中士独处时屋子里传出的响声。他记得自己的父亲没有表情地站在屋外，站在ned身后，听着那个湿漉漉的声音，看着中士和母亲一起从屋里走出来。Coward，Ned在心里骂道。

当Ned离墨尔本越来越近，不安和犹豫填满了他的内心。Ned低下头。家的概念在他心里已经消失很久了。他不断地用衣服擦着自己的手，感觉还是擦不掉手上在匪帮多年来沉积的污垢。他心中充满了恶寒和对自己的鄙夷的厌恶。他在狱中有时候还能想起来牵着Dan的手，光脚在屋外走的时候脚底被石子硌到的钝痛和Dan咯咯的笑声。每次他记起被抓走时刚满5岁的Dan害怕又迷茫的眼神和散落在泥巴地上给他削的木头玩具都会心里一阵绞痛。Dan的脸在这么多年的烧杀抢掠的土匪帮派生活中也在ned脑海中渐渐被越来越厚的鲜血，罪恶和肮脏覆盖。在Ned离家的这么多年， 当年5岁的Dan算是他唯一能抓得住的念想了。当Ned想起弟弟，不安和羞愧消失了，他抬起头，瘦削的脸上逐渐露出微笑。

_**I missed you, Danny boy.** _

Ned翻身下马，牵着马继续往城里走。 他问了路，走进了附近一个小酒馆，在吧台旁坐了下来。

_“Gooday mate, new here? What can I get for ya?”_

见Ned没有回答，酒保放下手里的布和酒杯，手撑着柜台，继续跟他说话：

_“All around here are some fucking Englishmen these days. Hey you don’t look like no Englishman. Where ya from?”_   
_“Beveridge. Stout’ll do fine.”_

酒保拿出酒瓶，在ned前面给他接满: _“So…a colonial too huh? You Irish?”_  
Ned轻轻点了点头，在沉默中喝了一大口酒。

 _“Oh look who that is!”_ 嘈杂的背景中传来一阵英音，Ned转过头去。

 _“Young Edward Kelly, the hero, shot a fucking Sergent!”_ 一个英国治安警笑着朝他走来。

 _“What brings you here? You’re doing fights right now, aren’t you? Ha, away from the bushes and gangs?”_ 他一边说Ned一边谨慎地上下打量了他一番。

 _“I’m constable Alexander Fitzpatrick. A pleasure to meet you.”_ Ned没有回话。

_“Actually I saw you fighting the other day, very impressive. Do you box often?”_

Ned仰起头喝完了剩下的酒回答到：

_“I don’t care to.“紧张起来_

_Fancy a drink with me?”_ Fitzpatrick问。

_“No I’ll pass.”_

_“Come on, or I’ll bloody put you and your family in jail for disobeying a police officer.“ 他讪笑着说。Ned斜眼看了他一眼。“Don’t worry, just messing around with ya.”_ 他用力拍了一下Ned的肩膀。

Ned抬起眼睛看着他。Fitzpatrick招呼着酒保倒了两杯威士忌，把其中的一杯推给ned。

_“You know, after you made your name out there, your mom’s kind of trouble on the police. I had a warrant on her for stealing livestock from the neighbours you know. Luckily for her we kind of sort it out. I visited your mom several times before she got herself a new Yankee boyfriend, you know, and honestly, she’s quite rough. Seen a woman like that, no wonder she raised a boy like you. ”_

Ned心里泛起一阵恶心，脑子里重新回响起他小时候在屋外窥听到的声音。他咬着牙，脸上的肌肉逐渐绷紧。Fitzpatrick看到ned逐渐紧张的神情，戏谑地继续说道：

_“A woman gotta do what she gotta do for the family and keeping the little shebeen open for business especially when the man in the house isn’t around. Isn’t that right? But I see you no coward like your father.”_

父亲带着镣铐的死尸毫无生气地躺在破旧牢房里的样子时隔多年重新浮现在ned眼前。Ned想起那个叫O’Neil的中士叫他母亲给他口交，因为莫须有的罪名把他父亲拴在马后拖走的情景，突然觉得自己开的那一枪和6年的牢狱都值了。“ _He’s a constable cunt._ _He’s a little cunt._ _Of a constable cunt."_ Ned心里唱起了一天晚上Harry在赶走O'Neil中士后教他的胜利之歌。他皱着眉头把酒一饮而尽。  
Fitzpatrick在ned之后喝完了酒，拉起ned往门口走：

_“let’s go to the Robinson’s for a change. I’m so tired of old pussies.”_

他们来到Robinson’s的大厅，许多白脸浓妆穿着艳丽的女人翘着穿着吊带丝袜的大腿坐在红色天鹅绒的沙发上，旁边几个男人和治安警察正倚靠着楼梯用挑剔的眼光打量那些女人。在侧门那里坐着几个光着身子的白脸男孩，最大的看起来也不超过17岁。

Ned感到恶心。那些男人的兴奋的眼神他在过去看过无数次，每一次都是同样的结果。

老鸨一看到Fitzpatrick，脸上堆满了笑容，做作地甩着自己的丝绸手帕。Fitzpatrick熟练地和老鸨打了声招呼:

_“I want something different tonight. You have it?”_

老鸨便讪笑着扭捏作态地领着fitzpatrick和Ned上楼。Fitzpatrick走进一间小房间，里面已经坐着一些他的同事，显得房间有些拥挤。他径直走过去坐在了鹅绒的床垫上。

 _“Why don’t you just come and sit down?”_  
他命令着ned，继而张开双臂面带笑容站起来转身向他的同事们介绍他，随后补充道：  
 _“I can call you Ned?”_ Ned走向他，严肃而局促地点了点头。  
这时老鸨捏着一个穿着不适合他年龄，过紧的，镶嵌珍珠和蕾丝花边衣物男孩细瘦的胳膊，把他推进了房间。

 _“This one’s new. Enjoy, gentlemen”_ ，她说完便又挥着手帕讪笑着出去了，关上了门。

Ned看着那个男孩。他的脸被涂得很白，扑上去的胭脂显得很刺眼。男孩大概十五十六岁，有着和Ned一样的微微卷曲但是稍长的，到下巴的棕黑色头发，十五六岁却和Ned差不多高的个子。他低着头，紧张地看着红棕色有污渍的地毯。  
Fitzpatrick走向男孩，摸着他的脸，掐住他的脖颈把他踉跄着拖到铺着带有流苏边的毯子的床前。  
坐在床上的Ned迅速弹开，为其他人腾出了些活动空间。人群一拥而上，男孩的衣服被撕开，上面的珍珠掉在了地上，他流下来的眼泪把脸上的胭脂和白粉冲开。

Ned站在一旁，胃酸在胃里翻滚。他快要灵魂出窍，空气里弥漫着的气味继而把他从拉回地狱。恍惚之间，Ned看到12岁的自己站在那个难以容身的狭小房间里，那种咸腥，变质食物，血铁锈，和干草的混杂味道冲上了脑门。Harry Power，那个他之前看作是第二父亲的人，和那些留着络腮胡子的男人，一起朝他走来。他看到自己的衣服被扯开，像狗一样被拴在简陋的铁床架旁边，脸埋在草垛里。他身上沾满了精液，血和肮脏的混着稻草的泥巴。

Ned一阵痉挛，呕吐出来。他在嘴里尝到了酸酸的威士忌和黑啤味。

他扶着墙跪在了地上。Fitzpatrick用余光看到ned的异样，一只手扶着阴茎把它从男孩的肛门里抽出来抖了几下，转身走向Ned。一个肚子上脂肪垂到大腿的警察立即掀开身上挂着的层层叠叠的肉，迅速把生殖器塞了进去。Ned抬起头，看见Fitzpatrick走过来，他的阴茎上一丝粘液挂了下来。Ned面色发白，手扶着墙，勉强站起来。Fitzpatrick用一根指头抬起他的下巴，ned倔强地把头移开。Fitzpatrick看着ned笑着说：

 _“You pity the boy? There’s plenty, you know, no need for that. Come on! Join us, don’t be a coward like your father. Your dad couldn’t even do some decent fucking, could he? I heard from O’Neil that your father used to wear red dresses when he’s wanking. That’s why your mother wanted to fuck other men?”_ Ned擦了擦嘴，憎恶地看着他。

Fitzpatrick没有理睬Ned _：“Have you ever fucked in a dress, like your sick maggot father?”_  
他塞给ned一条已经破了洞的黑色蕾丝裙子。

 _“I am no fucking coward.”_  
Ned咬着牙小声说，被胃酸腐蚀过后的嗓子发出的声音沙哑且模糊不清。  
 _“Then put on the dress do us some fucking!”_ fitzpatrick大声叫喊着把ned推向床边。

胖警察从男孩身上匍匐着撑着床爬下来。Ned看到男孩赤裸着身子躺在床上，妆已经被抹掉大半，露出细腻的苍白脸颊。Fitzpatrick挑衅地盯着Ned。Ned提着裙子站在床边，看着头发已经凌乱的男孩，用手把他翻过来。他抓着自己的阴茎，强迫着把它挤入男孩的肛门。男孩发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

Ned突然感到一阵兴奋。随后，他对自己勃起的阴茎的厌恶席卷而来。一定是酒精的作用，他想。人群发出嘲弄的嘘声。他想起在匪帮的每一个噩梦般的晚上，想起光着身子蜷缩在墙角的每个孤独的寒夜。他想起15岁的时候，把一个在一次抢劫里无意被枪杀的看起来比他小一点的男孩的尸体拖到马车后面，鲜血冻在雪地上的红色冰碴。他想起来把自己还没有发育成熟的生殖器插进去的冰冷感觉。

Ned扶着男孩的腰，用突出的胯骨一次次撞击着他，直到皮肤开始发红。他拿起掉在地上的裙子急促地穿上，裙子上的破洞被扯得更破，发出嘶嘶的声音。Ned感觉自己像打破了什么东西。Ned想起了父亲，无助地蜷缩在牢房带着枷锁的父亲，自己喜欢穿红色纱质连衣裙的废物爱尔兰父亲。他想起了自己在父亲坐牢之后发现Dan穿着无意中找到的裙子转圈的画面，想起了自己打了Dan一巴掌后把裙子锁进箱子深埋到土里不堪的愤怒。

他想起被Harry告知自己母亲把他卖掉的时候流到嘴里咸涩的眼泪。他想起离家前母亲搂着他和弟弟，亲吻着他们的头一遍遍地对他们重复 _Come back, you are the Sons of Sieve, you all deserve a good life._ 他想问母亲，为什么要把12岁的他卖给那些禽兽，为什么这么多年都不曾来看过他。他想问那些给弟弟削的玩具还在不在，他想问他的童年去了哪里。

Ned把这十年的孤独，羞辱和愤恨都发泄在男孩身上。他盯着男孩略带害怕的蓝眼睛，有种熟悉感。让他想起了他被射伤那个中士时的那人蓝眼睛里恐惧，让他想起了Danny与他分别时的蓝眼睛里的恐惧。他身下的男孩变成了自己。他看着男孩背上的青紫痕迹，终于感受了那种兴奋感，那种多年来让他恐惧的兴奋。

Ned高潮了。他晕了过去。

* * *

第二天，ned赤裸着身子醒来，房间里已经空无一人，黑色蕾丝裙子落在床边。昨天下午的酒精让他有点站不稳。他太阳穴突突地跳着。他尝试着回忆昨晚，片段式的记忆在他眼前闪过。他模糊地记起自己扶着男孩瘦弱的身体，之后fitzpatrick趴在他身上起伏的动作带来阵阵尖锐的疼痛。他摇了摇头，揉了下眼睛，换上来时的衣服，扶着墙下楼，推门走出了妓院。阳光很刺眼，ned伸出手挡住自己的眼睛。他按着记忆走回了酒馆，骑上马，奔往墨尔本北边。马上就能见到Dan了，他想着，脸上又露出了微笑。

Ned记忆里家里经营的小酒馆除了变得更破旧之外，并没有什么太大的变化。破布条还是在外面飘荡，家里后院的树上还是没有叶子，一缕细细的烟从烟囱里飘出来。Ned从马上下来，牵着马走近。一个女人听见声音在围裙上擦着手掀开帘子走了出来。

_“A drink this early. That’s rare. Beer?”_

Ned看着她，开口说道： _“Ma.”_  
她擦手的动作停住了。她睁大了眼睛，眼珠几乎掉出来。

 _“Ned?”_ 她小跑过去，仰视着Ned蓝色的眼睛，手抖着捧住Ned的脸颊，拇指在Ned下巴细嫩的胡茬上摩挲。

 _“Oh boy oh my boy. Are you really home Ned?”_ 她的声音开始颤抖。

_“Where’s Dan? I don’t see him.”_

Ned发问。Ned母亲的神情逐渐黯淡，愣住的手垂下去，眼睛开始变得躲闪。

 _“Where’s Dan?“_ ，Ned环顾四周， _“Where’s Dan? Something happened to him?”_ Ned开始紧张起来，抬起手用力抓住母亲的肩膀。

_“George doesn’t like Dan at home. He does trades with the coppers. He keeps the shebeen running.”_

_“George, the Yank? You send Dan away? Where?”_ 他的脑子开始嗡嗡作响。

_“I have to, I’m sorry. He beats Dan quite often and badly. Only the Robinson’s would take him. They needed some workers there.”_

他脑子里的嗡声越来越大，他已经无法思考。双腿牵动他向马走去。

 _“Ned! Wait!”_ 她母亲追了出去。

Ned没有回头。他跨上马，扭着缰绳拽住嚼头狠狠地用靴子踢了它一脚。马嘶叫了一声，往来时的方向飞奔而去。

_“Dan! Dan! Danny!”_  
Ned冲进Robinson’s, 嘶吼着Dan的名字。  
坐在沙发上的女郎和男妓放下翘着的大腿，紧张地直起身子，惊恐地看着他。老鸨抖着肉山一般的胸闻声朝Ned小跑来。Ned把她推了一个踉跄，一边喊着Dan的名字，直往里冲。Ned疯了一般一扇扇推开关着房间的门，里面嫖客和妓女慌乱地拿毯子盖住自己的身体。

 _“Bloody bastard! Who the hell are you? Are you fucking insane? ”_ 老鸨追在他后面骂着。  
Ned转过身来，抓住他身后老鸨的衣领，急促而凶狠地问：

 _“Where’s Danny? Dan? Dan Kelly?”_  
老鸨一边指向一楼一扇半掩着的门一边打着Ned的手臂大喊；“You fucking mongrel! Put me down!”

Ned丢下老鸨，推门进去。房间里弥漫着昨晚一样的细密的铁锈和腥臭味，那个男孩一动不动地蜷缩在床上。  
Ned呆住了，昨晚那种眩晕感又向他袭来。他退了出去。走廊里，房间的嫖客和妓女在昏黄的灯光里衣衫不整地探出了头，老鸨正一脸陪笑地说着向他们解释，一边把他们往房间里推。

 _“That’s Dan Kelly? You sure?”_ ned声音发抖。

 _“What do you care? You got what you want, now get the hell out of here!”_ 老鸨从忙碌中转向ned骂到。

Ned站在门口，之后慢慢走了进去 。他看着男孩。  
那男孩早已经不整的白色内衬衣上有深红色的痕迹，他身体已经变得苍白。Ned向昨晚一样把他翻过来，床上米色丝绒上的血迹暴露出来。  
Ned托着他的头，战巍地用手指擦掉他脸上剩下的白粉。这时候ned才真正看清了男孩的脸，还有他脸上熟悉的痣和之前额头上摔倒留下的白疤。  
“Dan? That’s you, Dan?” Ned看着Dan已经没有血色的脸，眼前逐渐模糊。他回想起昨晚Dan看着自己的蓝色眼睛，用力地闭上了眼睛，眼泪滴在了Dan的脸上。他不停地抚摸着Dan身上深浅不一的青紫和那些已经不会再变淡的伤痕。Ned的呼吸逐渐变得短粗而急促，他放下dan的身体，冲出房间。

 _“WHO killed him? WHO KILLED HIM?”_ 老鸨想甩开他的手，但是没有做到。

 _“Who the fuck…Ouch!”_ Ned没等她骂完，挥拳打向她的脸。

_“WHO KILLED HIM! WHAT happened!”_

_“I don’t know! Fuck!”_ ned向她的脸挥了第二拳。  
 _“Fine! Fine! Fuck! The constables! They’re in the main room! When they came out of the room he's already dead!”_ Ned转身就走。  
 _“Fucking insane! You’ll burn in hell you fucking bastard!”_ 她捂着脸指着跑向大厅的Ned的背影大骂。

当Ned走近大厅的时候，Fitzpatrick正光着下身坐在沙发上，和另外两个警察还有一群妓女嬉笑着。  
Ned抓起其中一个警察摆在门口的枪。

 _“Oh Ned! How’s last night?”_ 他笑着看着ned。当他察觉到ned的狂怒和他手里抓着的枪，他脸上的笑容开始凝固。

 _“you killed my brother? Do you know? Do you know?”_ ned向fitzpatrick吼到，语气越来越高亢。

 _“What? That’s nonsense!”_ fitzpatrick叫到。另外两个警察露出不安的神情。

_“I didn’t kill your fucking brother I don’t even fucking know what he looks like!”_

_“You don’t know? You don’t know? Dan’s the boy, the boy, you fucked him and you killed him. You fucked my mom. You fucked me.”_ Ned咬着牙，气息从齿缝里泄出来。

 _“That boy? Oh, Look, after you passed out something happened but I didn’t mean to, ok?”_  
房间里充满了妓女尖叫的声音。那两个警察抓着裤子想要逃走，ned瞄准他们，扣了三次扳机。

 _“I didn’t know! You also fucked him! How would I know? That’s just a bloody mistake, ok? I apologize. I’m sorry. Now put the gun down.”_ Fitzpatrick看着倒在地上的他的同事，半坐在地毯上一只手伸向ned，一只手偷偷尝试摸着他放在在不远处的配枪。

 _“Don’t you dare.”_ Ned威胁着他，把枪口微微抬高。他下眼睑蓄着的眼泪反着点点暗光。  
Fitzpatrick突然倾斜身子伸手拿过了枪。

**Bang. Bang.**

两声枪响传来。鲜血从他的手臂里汩汩流出来，他衬衫变成了红色。他打偏了，但Ned没有。  
 ** _“Fuck!”_** Fitzpatrick大叫一声，捂住自己的手臂滚倒在被血浸湿的地毯上。  
Ned眼里充满恨意和疯狂。他看着在地上翻滚的fitzpatrick，手里紧紧地端着枪指着他的胸口。

 _“For curiosity, convicted.”_ Ned轻声哼着，Fitzpatrick在痛苦中看着ned阴冷的脸。

 _“Please, I beg you…for your mom, for your family…”_ 他像狗一样趴在地上。Ned没有理他。

 _“_ _Sent to heaven on earth for my sins._  
 _I wanna start afresh and have no regrets._  
 _But there’s one in each town,_  
 _who won’t let you forget._  
 _He’s a cunt._  
 _He’s a cunt._  
 _He’s a constable cunt._  
 _He’s a little cunt,_  
 _Of a constable cunt.”_

Ned扣动板机。  
 **Bang.**  
长枪里冒出余烟。

* * *

Ned把Dan从床上抱起来走出房间，一路走过妓院的长走廊。嫖客们抓起衣服慌乱地冲出大门，不断开关着的门外透出刺眼的晨光。Ned眯起了眼睛。

他把Dan放到马上，跨上马扭转马头。Dan的尸体在颠簸中不断滑落，ned用缰绳把dan捆到在自己身上。Ned回到家里荒凉的后院，疯了一样用手挖出他离家前埋下的装着自己废物爱尔兰父亲裙子的箱子，血混杂着褐色的泥土，泥土变成了黑色。他双膝跪在松散的泥土里，操控着因为僵硬紧绷而已经没有血色的手指拿出褪色的红色连衣裙。他把裙子按压在胸口，闭起眼睛，停了一会。他把裙子丢在地上，双手着地爬向不远处弟弟的尸体。他艰难地支起身体已经变灰的Danny，往手心吐了口口水想擦去他脸上和身上干涸后变成黑色的血迹和半透明的体液。

Ned颤栗着，紧紧抱着Dan的尸体，看着妓院逼着Dan穿上的艳俗华丽，现在已经占满泥土和秽物的衣服，指尖狠狠掐着细腻的丝绸和麻布到泛白。 他从哽咽中抬起头，慢慢褪去Dan的衣服，给他换上自己父亲的颜色已经变淡的红色纱网裙子。Ned 像摆动提线木偶一样摆动着他弟弟已经毫无生气的尸体。十五岁男孩的尸体会这么沉？他想。他掸了掸尸体身上的裙子，想拍掉先前自己手上的泥和血弄脏的污渍，但是怎么拍都拍不掉。他伏下身子，半跪着抱起Dan，颤抖用手指混着自己身上的血和泥土，在尸体的胸口写下歪歪扭扭的两个字：for Danny. 他把脸埋在Dan冰冷的胸口，咕哝着

**_we are the Sons of Sieve, we are the Sons of Sieve, we are the Sons of Sieve._ **

他的眼泪浸湿了布料，血字开始变得模糊。

Ned母亲站在背后看着儿子的尸体，泣不成声:

 _“I thought Dan’s just doing some random job there. Never this…”_  
Ned放下怀里的dan，歪歪扭扭地手撑着放在一旁的箱子直起身，拿起地上的枪，指着自己母亲。

_“Why, why did you have to sell me to that mob? Why did you have to sell Dan to Robinson’s? Just like you sold me?”_

_“I had to, Ned…We had to…live… We have to live, George… he…. Please, Ned…I’m sorry I love you…Plea… don’t”_ 她后退着，口齿不清，断断续续地说。鼻涕和眼泪一起滴在衣服上。她的眼睛已经涨红。  
Ned感觉到难以控制的怒火。Ned感觉到潮水般涌来的羞耻。他这十年来第一次感觉自己还活着，他感觉到了最强烈的爱。他滚烫的眼泪从他被寒风吹得冻僵的脸上掉落。他放在板机上的手指松开，枪掉落在地上。

母亲像断了线一般瘫倒在地上。

Ned把Dan的尸体抱到树下后，扯下一根外面飘着的布条，踩着以前他埋下的放着裙子的箱子，把绳子系在后院光秃秃的树上。在把脖子套上绳套之前，他用力在泥地里划下三个字：

_**Such is life.** _

Ned的身体在风中轻轻晃动。  
墨尔本开始下雨，警察赶到时字已经消失。


End file.
